1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to open chassis man operated vehicles and, more particularly, to one that features a powered flexible light weight chassis which folds to facilitate the handiness in use and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
“Motorized carts” referred to herein embrace four-wheeled vehicles as well as motor-driven-wheeled vehicles and electric carts. There are numerous motorized carts powered by battery and/or gas. In the case of such motorized carts, these typically have a structurally rigid frame, operably connected wheels, axles, power train and steering wheel or joy stick connected to a steering column or connection.
These carts can be equipped with a shock absorbing member to soften the ride of such vehicles. Prior art cart designs which add shock absorbing members added additional weight to the cart. These vehicles are often quite heavy and not easily transported by one individual. Moreover, these rigid carts are not easily stored in one's garage as they tend to take up a significant amount of space.
One prior art discloses a motorized skate board which is controlled by one's feet. Steering is like a conventional skateboard and throttle is by tipping the entire board rather than two separate pedals as with the subject design.